


sin of lust

by IRISisme



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRISisme/pseuds/IRISisme





	sin of lust

欲望之罪   
bo焕 double b   
⚠️不是金三角！！！

 

小元，要做么？  
金振焕在手机上敲下这几个字。

我过来吧。  
送上门的当然要了，金知元这么想。

金知元打开门就看到香艳的小猫在自己做扩张，嘴还咬着衣服，但小手上早已湿湿嗒嗒黏黏糊糊的了。

你就不怕被别人看到吗？

怕啊，但是也只有你是不敲门就进来的。

金知元关上门，倚在门上，看着金振焕做扩张，

小元....过来....帮帮我...  
早已泛滥成灾。

金知元没听哥哥的话，依旧站在不动。金振焕爬下床，腿有些软，润滑液顺着腿流下来，红着脸坐在金知元脚边，像可怜小猫乞求主人摸摸他，他看金知元没什么反应，便跪着拉下金知元的裤子，金振焕帮他脱的时候是看着金知元脸色的，金知元还是没什么表情，但是已经勃起了。

金振焕那个隐形的尾巴重重的打在地上，往两边甩来甩去，

你干什么啊，你来都来了，你站在算什么啊。  
小猫猫的自尊心很强。

算了算了，你走吧，我自己也行。  
金振焕试图把金知元赶出房间。

好了好了，脾气真大。

金振焕还是瞪了一眼金知元。

金知元走过去，有些安抚的吻上了金振焕，手在金振焕身上游走，就像给小猫顺毛，金知元也很喜欢他的后脑勺，圆圆的，还有他的脖子，金振焕的脖子很敏感，他一般不怎么让人碰，碰了他就要发火了，要是金知元碰了，无论何时何地，金振焕的情欲就如海水一般席卷而来，不，是海啸。

金振焕想先给金知元口一次，因为金知元把他吻舒服了，金振焕很少会给人口，金知元总有这么一套手段能把他弄的服服帖帖的，让金振焕乖乖的被他干。

金振焕送金知元的拥抱中挣脱出来，一点一点向下吻，金知元也想到了金振焕接下来要做的事情。金振焕慢慢的拉下他的内裤，并且用那种又贞洁又撩拨的眼神看着金知元， 鼻息打在金知元的下体上，很热。

对金振焕来说这就是一个强力猫草棒棒糖，能让他上瘾，金振焕毫不犹豫的张开嘴，金知元摸着金振焕的头，像是在夸赞金振焕做的好，

金振焕有一下没一下的舔着，他觉得金知元会喜欢的。坏心的小猫此时化身成狐狸，用舌尖舔弄着顶端。

你是想我射你脸上呢，还是嘴里呢？

我身体里。  
从来不让金知元内射的金振焕这次居然主动提出了要求。

那就先射你嘴里，然后再是身体里。  
金知元看今天小猫心情不错，连内射都同意了，他就想玩点更有意思的。

哥，好吃吗，吃的口水都流出来了，真是只花猫。  
金知元平时从不和金振焕说敬语，也不叫哥，只有这个时候，金知元会叫他哥。

金振焕耳朵红的不行，可嘴也不停，他没吐出金知元的性器，骂他两句，看来这只猫是真发情了。

金振焕雪白的皮肤变得有些粉红，以金知元的角度看金振焕，那是真香艳，像小猫一样的大哥竟在吞吐自己的性器。

金知元最后满满当当的全射在金振焕的小嘴里，小猫一脸无辜的看着金知元，张开了嘴，含含糊糊的说，

怎么办啊，你看看你的恶心东西。

乖，咽下去。

金振焕气鼓鼓的全吞下去了。

哥真是心口不一，上面的嘴满足了？现在你下面的小嘴早就湿湿嗒嗒了吧？

高傲的小猫瞥过脸去，嘴里不知道嘟嘟囔囔说了什么。金振焕还是带着金知元的手往自己身后放，

小元，帮帮哥。  
金振焕快急得哭出来了，即使是哭腔也是极其好听的。

用手么？  
金知元能感觉到金振焕后面已经完完全全的软了。

金振焕呜呜咽咽的说了什么，但金知元也没听清。他一个手搂着金振焕，一个手在金振焕的体内翻云覆雨。金振焕两只手都抓着金知元后背的衣服，金知元的性器顶在金振焕的小腹上，小猫的肚子软软热热的，像白白的棉花糖云。

这样的小奶猫谁不爱啊。

金知元感觉自己的手指都快化了，里面软的不像话。金振焕的腿也越来越软，

不要手指.....要你进来....

小猫说的很含糊，也很矛盾，金知元也早就想去品尝人间极品。

金知元让金振焕扶着门，用性器的顶端顶着金振焕。

金振焕就穿着一件很长的白衬衫，是金知元的，刚刚好好遮过屁股，但是金振焕一弯腰，金知元看的可是明明白白，清清楚楚，

这样看哥也太色气了，后面看的一清二楚，就是看不到哥的好看的小脸，被顶进去的时候张着嘴叫的样子，还有射出来之后意乱情迷的样子。  
金知元说骚话是一流，以前的弗吉尼亚小混混也的确是没白当。

这个时候的金振焕害羞的简直就像个处女，未经情事的那种。

也只是顶着不进去，金振焕往后蹭了蹭，金知元把住他的腰不让他自己动。

哥的声音这么好听，不说点什么，我是不会进去的。

小元....想小元进来....小元...干我好不好....  
又是哭腔，媚的要死。

操。

金知元摸着金振焕的腰，跟个女人似的，又摸摸小猫猫的肚子，期盼着金振焕的肚子被他操出形状来，金振焕有着那种能让所有男人心甘情愿给他下跪的感觉。

哥，你喘的我真是想把你操死在这里，哥，你为什么这么色情呢，自己扩张，又帮我口的。

我...我...没有啊……

金振焕每次只要和金知元做，都能做到好几天练不了舞，金振焕每次都快要做到虚脱。金振焕就是喜欢和金知元做，因为爽啊。

哥，你以后不能随时随地的发情哦。

啊...好....

金振焕早就没力气了，可他还是凭着本能不让自己滑下去，

小元...我....我没...没力气了…去床上吧

也是，该看看你的脸了。

金知元从金振焕身体里退了出去，抱起小猫，向床上走去，走的这几步可是折磨坏金振焕了，金知元的性器正正好好卡在金振焕那里，很热很硬。金振焕勾着金知元的背，吻他的脖子。

金振焕被金知元摔上床，像狼看猎物一样的那种眼神看着金振焕。

金振焕自己乖乖地张开了腿。

金知元最后从金振焕身体里出来的时候，精液也源源不断的流了出来，金知元从床头拿了金振焕的防噪耳塞往他那里塞，为了不让精液流出来，

小猫最后带着满肚子的精液甜甜的睡着了。

金知元的手机震动了一下，是金韩彬

哥，你来一下，帮我听听这首歌的demo。

好，等我一下。

金知元回到自己房间，匆匆忙忙的洗了个澡，从衣柜里随便拿了两件衣服就套上出门了。

金知元打开作曲室的门就被金韩彬的抵在墙上吻，金韩彬一只手关上门，一只手扶着墙，吻了一会儿，他放开了金知元，坐到椅子上，

哥，你找过振焕哥了？

你怎么知道？

你看看你的脖子，还有，你来作曲室都不会洗澡的。

让我听听demo。

没有demo，我就是想见你，骗你来的。

在这，还是去厕所？

就在这里吧。

金韩彬勾上金知元的脖子接吻，

哥，我好爱你。

我知道。

和金韩彬做爱的感觉完完全全的不同。

韩彬啊，我用手帮你吧。

嗯。  
金韩彬也只能是无奈的答应了，

振焕哥有没有同意你内射。

同意了。

金韩彬闭上眼睛深深吸了一口气，又呼了出去。

我以为也只有我是毫无底线的让你内射。

金知元也的的确确很久没和金韩彬做爱了。  
他让金韩彬等的太久了，还等来了这样的情况。

韩彬啊，哥错了。

没事，做吧。  
金韩彬还是很温柔。

金知元的大手握上了金韩彬的性器，一上一下的撸动着，金韩彬也不像金振焕那么媚，他只是重重的喘气，在自己喜欢的人手下，他很快的就释放出来了。

韩彬最近没有自己做么？

没有，只想和你做。

金知元抹了一点精液就往金韩彬身后伸去，

哥，亲亲我。

金知元吻上金韩彬的唇，他觉得自己有点像是在赎罪。  
不过他很快就没了这种感觉，yg第一渣男也不是白来的，拔吊无情嘛。

 

他们在承受违背上帝的痛苦之时

也享受着欲望带来的虚无美梦。


End file.
